


The Rise Of Voltron

by Tweekerstyle



Series: Rewrite of Voltron [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Basically a rewrite of season 1 & 2 with Galra!Keith, FullGalra!Keith, Gen, Keith and Shiro still know each other, Starts with Lance and Hunk are trying to sneak out, earth is speciest, some Galra are good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekerstyle/pseuds/Tweekerstyle
Summary: A rewrite of season 1 and 2, everything is the same except for Keith is full Galra, purple fur and all.I really wanted to write this because I love the idea of Galra!keith. I couldn't get it out of my head.





	1. Rise of Voltron part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set after The Kerberos mission and after Lance, Pidge, and Hunk fail the simulator. Starts with them sneaking out.

“Lights out in five! Everyone back to their dorms, now.” The head commander yelled into the hall filled with cadets. 

“We shouldn't be doing this.” Hunk whispered nervously to Lance who was peeking around the corner to see if the coast is clear. 

“You heard Commander Iverson.We need to bond as a team.” Lance said over his shoulder before looking back out around the corner again. 

“We're going to grab Pidge, hit the town, loosen up, meet some nice girls--” Lance was interrupted by a nervous Hunk. 

“I'm just saying this here, right now, on the record. This is a bad idea.” Hunk replied. 

“You know, for someone in a space exploration program, you don't have much of a sense of adventure.” Lance spoke boredly moving under the window to stay out of the line of sight of the officers in the room

“All of your little adventures end up with me in the principal's office.” Hunk protested quietly. 

“L-5 north all clear.” A guard coming around the corner spoke into his earpiece as he passed yellow and blue trashcans. After he was far enough down the hall Lance and Hunk slowly got out of the trash cans which Hunk got stuck in.

“I'm fine.” Hunk said finally pulling himself free and catching up to Lance. As they peeked around the corner they watched Pidge run from his room. 

“Where is he going?” Lance whispered. When Lance and Hunk finally caught up to Pidge they noticed all of his equipment set up and he was looking at the stars.

“You come up here to rock out?” Lance spoke as he snuck up on their small friend. Pidge flailed before realizing who had caught him. 

“Oh, Lance, Hunk. No, um, just looking at the stars.” He relied secretively.

“Where'd you get this stuff? It doesn't look like Garrison tech.” Lance asked in awe. “I built it.” Pidge said smugly. “You built all of this?” Lace said amazed. “Stop it!” Pidge slapped Hunks hands away from the computer console 

"With this thing, I can scan all the way to the edge of the solar system.” Pidge spoke quietly. 

“That right? All the way to Kerberos?” Lance asked and watched Pidge hunch up when he said Kerberos.

“You go ballistic every time the instructors bring it up.-What's your deal?” Trying to deflect attention from Hunk who kept trying to touch the equipment. 

“-Second warning, Hunk!” Pidge yelled exasperated. “Look, Pidge, if we're going to bond as a team, we can't have any secrets.” Lance spoke justly.

“Fine.” Pidge sighed “The world as you know it is about to change. The Kerberos Mission wasn't lost because of some malfunction or crew mistake.Stop touching my equipment! Pidge yelled furiously at Hunk “So, I've been scanning the system and picking up alien radio chatter.”

“Whoa.”

“What? Aliens?” Spoke Hunk feeling lost. 

“Okay. So, you're insane.” Lance spoke easily.

“I'm serious.” Pidge said defiantly “They keep repeating one word, "Voltron." And tonight, it's going crazier than I have ever heard it.” He said holding up a crude drawing of a robot with the word Voltron scribbled at the top. 

“How crazy?” Lance and Hunk asked. Before Pidge could reply, however, the PA system was turned on and Iversons voice came over the PA

“Attention, students.This is not a drill.  
We are on lockdown! Security situation Zulu Niner.  
Repeat: all students are to remain in barracks until further notice.”

“What's going on? Is that a meteor? A very, very big meteor? Hunk asked panicking. 

“It's a ship!” Pidge said excitedly looking at it through a pair of binoculars. He yelps when they are yanked from his eyes onto Lance's. 

“Holy crow! I can't believe what I'm seeing! That's not one of ours.”  
“No.” Pidge spoke as he let go of the binoculars “It's one of theirs.” He shouted 

“So, wait. There really are aliens out there? We've got to see that ship! Hunk, come on!" Lance yelled over his shoulder as him and Pidge ran to the exit on the roof. "Oh, this is the worst team-building exercise ever.” Hunk whined as he followed. 

Hidden behind a large rock formation Lance looked at the alien ship through the binoculars

“Whoa! What the heck is that thing?” He asked before switching his attention to a blonde bombshell walked out of the tent they had set up around the crash sight “-And who the heck is she?” He asked before he was hit in the arm.

“Lance!” Pidge said annoyed 

“Ow! Right, alien ship.”Lance whined. “Man, we'll never get past all of those guards to get a look.”

“Aw, man.” Pidge looked like a kicked puppy.  
“Yeah, yeah, I guess there's nothing to do but head back to the barracks, right?” Hunk asked hopefully. 

“Wait.” Pidge said typing quickly on his computer. “They set up a camera in there and I grabbed its feed.Look!” A man with a scar over his nose showed up on screen, he appeared to be strapped down to a table with scientists shuffled around him  
“Hey! What are you doing?” The man yelled. 

“Calm down, Shiro.We just need to keep you quarantined until we run some tests.” Iverson said calmly. 

“You have to listen to me! They destroy worlds” the man-Shiro- yelled as he struggled on the table  
“ Aliens are coming!” He struggled some more. 

“That's Shiro! The pilot of the Kerberos Mission! That guy's my hero!” Lance spoke in amazement.

“Guess he's not dead in space, after all.” Pidge deadpanned “Where's the rest of the crew?” He asked himself. 

“Do you know how long you've been gone?” Iverson asked gently. Shiro looked annoyed 

“I don't know. Months? Years? Look, there's no time. Aliens are coming here for a weapon. They're probably on their way. They'll destroy us. We have to find Voltron.” He yelled out. 

“Voltron!” Pidge yelled excitedly. On screen the scientists were hovering worriedly on Shiro’s right side. 

“Sir, take a look at this.” One scientist called out “It appears his arm has been replaced with a cyborg prosthetic.”

“Put him under until we know what that thing can do.” Iverson demanded. 

“Don't put me under! No! There's no time!” Shiro yelled before he was out like a light when they put a syringe into his neck. 

“They didn't ask about the rest of the crew.” Pidge said quietly. 

What are they doing? He's a legend. They're not even gonna listen to him?” Lance demanded angrily. 

“We have to get him out.” Pidge spoke with determination. 

“I hate to be the voice of reason, always, but weren't we watching on TV because there was no way to get past the guards?” Asked Hunk. 

“That was before we were properly motivated.” Lance said smirking “We've just got to think.”

“Could we tunnel in? Maybe we could get some hazmat suits and sneak in like med techs.” Pidge said trying to think of ideas. 

“Or we dress up like cooks, head back to the dorms, sneak into the commissary-- little late-night snack.” Hunk spoke up trying to change their minds and failing. 

“No.” The two said as one. 

“What we need is a distraction.” Lance said. Two seconds later there was an explosion not to far off in the distance.

“Is that the aliens? Is that the aliens? Are they here? They got here so quick!” Panicked Hunk. 

“No, those explosions were a distraction, for him.” Pidge said pointing at the purple figure on a hoverbike. 

"The Garrison's headed toward the blast, and he's sneaking in from the other side.” Pidge concluded before being interrupted by Lance

“No way! Oh, he is not going to beat us in there! That Galra is always trying to one-up me!” Lance yelled. 

“Who is it?” Pidge asked confused as he packed up his equipment quickly. 

“Keith!” Lance yelled already half way down the hill.

“Who?” Pidge asked as he followed down the hill. 

“Are you sure?” Asked Hunk at the same time also following Lance down the hill.

“Oh, I'd recognize those ears anywhere!” 

“Who's Keith?”Pidge yelled confused, but his question was still in answered. 

Inside the tent two scientists were still working on Shiro. 

“These readings are off the chart.” One scientist said in awe. Before the other could say anything the door slid open to reveal an eight foot tall Galra with glowing yellow eyes that were currently glaring at them. 

“Hey!” One of the men yelled before he and his partner were knocked unconscious by the masked Galra. The Glara pulled his mask down and looked at the man who was out cold on the table. He then reached out to turn the man's head towards him before letting out a whispered name. 

“Shiro?”


	2. Rise of Voltron part 2

“Nope. No, you-- No, no, no. No, you don't. I'm saving Shiro.” Lance yelled as he walked through the door and walked toward Keith, who was in the process of picking up the unconscious Shiro. 

“Who are you?” Keith asked as Lance approached the other side of the unconscious man and lifting his arm over his shoulder. 

“Who am I? Uh, the name's Lance. We were in the same class at the Garrison.” Lance said Affronted.

“Really? Are you an engineer?” Keith asked as he started towards the exit. 

“No, I'm a pilot! We were, like, rivals. You know, Lance and Keith, neck and neck.” Lance responded annoyed as he followed Keith. 

“Oh, wait. I remember you. You're a cargo pilot.” Keith deadpanned. 

“Well, not anymore. I'm fighter class now, thanks to   
you washing out.” Lance deadpanned as they made it outside and to the hoverbike. 

“Well, congratulations.” Keith said boredly moving to lift Shiro onto the bike. 

“Oh, man. They're coming back and they do not look happy. We've got to go. Uh, do you mind if we catch a ride with you?” Hunk yelled as he and Pidge ran to the hoverbike. 

“Is this thing going to be big enough for all of us?” Hunk asked getting onto the back of the hoverbike. 

“No.” Keith growled as he started his bike up. Lance moved Shiro into the arms of Pidge to sort himself out before he got left behind. 

“Why am I holding this guy?” Pidge yelled over the roar of the wind. His question went however when everyone focused on not getting caught by the rovers that were fastly approaching. 

“Hey, we did all fit.” Hunk said amazed. 

“Can't this thing go any faster?” Lance asked Keith. 

“We could toss out some non-essential weight.” Keith said fed up with everything the three passengers got him into. Lance was silent for a second before replying. 

“Oh, right!” Lance said looking for something to throw off to make them go faster before what Keith had said caught up to him “Okay, so that was an insult. I get it.” Keith rolled his eyes as he shouted at Hunk. 

“Big man, lean left!” Hunk leaned the way he was directed and the hoverbike jerked hard the direction of the lean. 

“ Aw, man! Mr.Harris just wiped out Professor Montgomery! No, no. He's fine.” Hunk narrated what was going on behind them as the rovers crashed into each other. 

“Big man, lean right!” Keith yelled

“Guys? Um uh” Hunk stammered “Is that a cliff up ahead?” He asked frightened. Lance's eyes widened as Keith revved his engine making it go faster. 

“ Oh, no, no, no!” Lance yelled. 

“Yup.” Keith smirked as they neared the cliff. 

“No, no, no!” Lance yelled as they went over the cliff the rovers didn't follow them. 

“What are you doing? You're going to kill us all!” Lance yelled at Keith. 

“Shut up and trust me!” As they landed and drove to a shack in the middle of the desert. 

About 2 hours later

Shiro had awoken about ten minutes after they arrived at Keith's shack. He had spent two hours outside watching the sunset. Keith felt scared to approach him because of what he went through. Keith took a deep breath, and started to approach Shiro. He made his presence known by placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“It's good to have you back.” Keith said when Shiro turned around to acknowledge his presence. Keith saw the look of fright flash in Shiro's eyes before it changed to affection. 

“It's good to be back.” Breathed Shiro as he turned to give his “brother” a hug. The height difference made it difficult for Keith with him being nearly eight feet all and Shiro being a measly six foot, but nonetheless his tail twitched happily at the thought of having Shiro back with him. 

“So, what happened out there? Where were you?” Keith asked after Shiro let go. Shiro sighed looking down at his metal arm. 

“I wish I could tell you. My head's still pretty scrambled. I was on a Galra ship, but somehow I escaped. It's all a blur.” Shiro mumbled after a minute. 

“How did you know to come save me when I crashed?” Shiro asked confused. He saw panic flash across Keith's face before he deflected the question. 

“You should come see this.” He said quietly before walking back towards his shack. When Shiro walked inside Keith ripped a sheet off the wall revealing a map with a bunch of markings on it. 

“What have you been working on?” Shiro questioned. 

“I can't explain it, really. After getting booted from the Garrison, I was kind of lost and found myself drawn out to this place. It's like something some energy, was telling me to search.” He stammered out. 

“For what?” Shiro asked trying to make sense of all the writing on the map. 

“Well, I didn't really know at the time until I stumbled across this area.” Keith pointed out the largest area that was circled multiple times. 

“It's an outcropping of giant boulders with caves covered in these ancient markings. Each tells a slightly different story about a blue lion, but they all share clues leading to some event, some arrival happening last night. Then, you showed up.” Finished Keith. Shiro hummed before turning his attention to the three who had been silent the whole time. 

“I should thank you all for getting me out.” Shiro spoke out holding his prosthetic arm out for Lance to shake “Lance, right?” He asked. Lance nodded before Shiro turned his attention to Pidge and Hunk.

“The nervous guy's Hunk. I'm Pidge. So, did anyone else from your crew make it out?” Pidge said as he also shook Shiro's hand. 

“I'm not sure. I remember the mission and being captured. After that, it's just bits and pieces.” Responded Shiro. 

“Yeah, sorry to interrupt, but back to the aliens.  
Where are they now? Are they coming? Are they coming for us? Where are they at this very moment?” Blurted Hunk feeling freaked out that aliens could attack at any second. 

“I can't really put it together. I remember the word "Voltron." It's some kind of weapon they're looking for, but I don't know why.”Shiro said trying to get his mind. “Whatever it is, I think we need to find it before they do.” 

“Well, last night, I was rummaging through Pidge's stuff, and I found this picture. Look, it's his girlfriend.” Hunk said trying to lighten the mood and producing a picture of Pidge and and another person. 

“Hey, give me that! What were you doing in my stuff?” Pidge yelled trying to get the picture back. 

“I was looking for a candy bar. But, then, I started reading his diary.” Hunk stated honestly. 

“What?” Pidge asked trying not to sound upset at the fact that his personal space. 

“I noticed the repeating series of numbers the aliens are searching for -looks a lot like a Fraunhofer line.” Hunk said getting a bunch of blank looks. 

“Frown who?” Shiro asked confused. 

“It's a number describing the emission spectrum of an element, only, this element doesn't exist on Earth. I thought it might be this Voltron. I think can build a machine to look for it, like a Voltron Geiger counter.” Hunk explained trying not to ramble. 

“Hunk, you big, gassy genius!” Pidge yelled. 

“It's pretty fascinating, really. The wavelength looks like this.” Hunk said as he held a piece of paper up. On it was a line that looked like a mountain range 

“Give me that!” Keith growled and snatched the paper from Hunk before holding it up to a picture on the wall. It was a perfect match. 

“Okay, I admit it. This is super freaky.” Hunk said in awe. 

An hour later

The group had found the outcrop that matched the photo. Soon they made it into the cave with a bunch of lion marking all over the walls. 

“Whoa.” The four people who hadn't seen the cave muttered out. 

“What are these?” Shiro asked touching one of the 

“These are the lion carvings I was telling you about.” Keith spoke to the rest of the group “They're everywhere around here.” 

 

“Hmm.” Lance rubbed the wall with his hand before it had started to glow. “Whoa.” he said as he pulled his hand away and the other drawing started to glow.

 

“Whoa! What?” Yelled Hunk yanking his hand away from a drawing.

“They've never done that before.” Keith yelled.

“They are everywhere.” Pidge pointed out in awe.

 

“Is this it? Is this the Voltron?” Shiro asked quietly. 

“It must be.” Lance whispered also in awe.

 

“This is what's been causing all of this crazy energy out here.” Keith pointed out as they made their way through the cave to a giant opening with a lion inside of a force field

 

“Looks like there's a force field around it.” Keith said walking up to the lion and putting his hand on said force field. 

 

“Does anyone else get the feeling this is staring at them?” keith asked moving left and right trying to see if the lions eyes were actually following them.

“No.” Shiro deadpanned watching Lance Move around wildly.

 

“Yeah. The eyes are totally following me.” Lance spoke out not really paying attention to anything around him.

 

“I wonder how we get through this.” Keith spoke to the group moving his hands around the force field trying to find an opening.

 

“Maybe you just have to knock.” Lance said jokingly as he rapped his knuckle twice on the force field. What he didn’t expect was the force field to open for him. 

 

“Whoa.” Lance whispered as the lion leaned down to open its mouth to them. As they walked into the lion an image of four other lions forming into a giant robot.

 

“Uh, did everyone just see that? Voltron is a robot. Voltron is a huge, huge, awesome robot! And this thing is only one part of it!” Hunk yelled out excitedly. Shiro looked concerned. Keith looked over at him before asking the one question on everyone's mind. 

“I wonder where the rest of them are.”

 

“This is what they're looking for.” Shiro spoke quietly to the others as Lance started his lion. The Lion woke with a roar before standing.

“Incredible.” Pidge whispered 

 

“Here we go.” Lance smirked as he pushed the two joysticks forward. The lion surged forward breaking into a run and running through a wall of solid rock. Lance smirked as everyone screamed when the Lion took to the air flying in erratic patterns.

“All right! Very nice!” Lance laughed when the lion barrel rolled. 

“Okay, guys, I feel the need to point out, just so that we're all aware. We are in some kind of futuristic alien cat head right now.” 

 

There was a deep purring noise before lance jerked back in his chair “Whoa. Did you guys just hear that?”

“Hear what?” Keith asked.

“I think it's talking to me.” Lance responded. The lion roared for a second time before spinning in the air.

“Okay. Got it. Now, let's try this.” Lance yelled when the lion jerked hard to the left. Hunk looked ready to throw up and Pidge tried to grasp anything to stay on his feet.

 

“You are the worst pilot ever!” Keith yelled when the lion decided to go straight up into the air. Back at Galaxy Garrison commander Iverson and a subordinate were on the roof looking for a threat.

“What in the Sam Hill is that?” Iverson yelled when the lion flew close to the base.

“It appears to be a flying blue lion, sir.” the soldier responded. 

 

“Isn't this awesome?” Lance yelled to the others.

“Make it stop. Make it stop.” Hunk yelled placing his hand over his mouth to stop the flow of vomit he was ready to let go.

 

“I'm not making it do anything. It's like it's on autopilot.” Lance yelled trying to gain at least an ounce of control.

 

“Where are you going?” Keith asked annoyed. He really didn't like not knowing where he was going.

“I said it's on autopilot! It says there's an alien ship approaching Earth. I think we're supposed to stop it.” Lance responded equally annoyed with all the questions. 

 

“What did it say, exactly?” Keith demanded. 

“It's not like it's saying words. It's more like feeding ideas into my brain, kind of.” Lance said perplexed. 

“If this thing is the weapon they're coming for, why don't we just, I don't know, give it to them? Maybe they'll leave us alone. Sorry, lion. Nothing personal.” Hunk panicked trying to be the voice of reason.

 

“You don't understand. These monsters” Shiro didn't notice Keith flinch at the term monsters slipped out of his mouth. “ spread like a plague throughout the galaxy, destroying everything in their path. There's no bargaining with them. They won't stop until everything is dead.” 

“Oh. Never mind then.” Hunk mumbled as the lion made into orbit.

“Uh Holy crow! Is that really an alien ship?” Yelped Hunk hiding behind Lance's chair. 

“They found me.” Shiro exclaimed grasping the back of his Lances chair tightly. 

“We've got to get it out of here!” Keith yelled at lance.

“All right everybody, hang on!” Lance yelled pushing the joysticks forward when another vision made its way into his mind.

 

“Okay, I think I know what to do.” Lance said calmly to everyone.

 

“Be careful, man.This isn't a simulator.” Pidge tried to remind him.

 

“Well, that's good. I always wreck the simulator. Let's try this.” Lance smirked ash he started dodging the Lasers that were desperately trying to disable them. 

“Nice job, Lance.” Shiro spoke patting Lance on the shoulder.

 

“I think it's time to get these guys away from our planet.” Lance said turning the lion away from the alien ship.

 

“Lord Zarkon, the escaped prisoner and his people found the lion. It attacked us and is heading out of the system.” one of the subordinates.

 

“Follow that lion and alert all ships in the area to intercept. Capturing that lion is your first and only priority.” Sendak ordered as he watched the blue lion fly away from their ship.

 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” The subordinate said and moved to the control panel “Full power after the lion!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of making Allura rude to Keith because he's a Galra. I'm also thinking of Protective!Shiro who won't take shit from her.


	3. Rise Of Voltron Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Continuation of Ep. 1 Rise of Voltron!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!
> 
> So I'm making Allura out of character a little earlier then the show, so hopefully it still works for you guys! Also there isn't a lot of Keith action until he gets the red lion, so it's a bit slow at the start. BUT! once the red lion is here there will be a lot of Kieth and his Lion moments. Also i'm thinking of writing a chapter with the red lions POV, so we can get her thoughts on having a Galra as a paladin. let me know what you think!

“Oh, no!” Hunk yelled looking at the Galra ship that was vastly approaching.

“They're gaining on us.” Pidge said unhelpfully.

“It's weird.” Lance said deep in thought. “They're not trying to shoot us. They're just chasing.”

“Okay, seriously, now we think having aliens follow us is good? I am not on board with this new direction, guys.” Hunk blurred out nervously. As the blue lion moved farther away from the ship everyone to a moment to look at their surroundings. 

“Where are we?” Keith asked, his ears twitched in anticipation of the answer. 

“Edge of the solar system. There's Kerberos.” Shiro responded calmly looking out the eyes of the lion. 

“It takes months for our ships to get out this far. We got out here in five seconds.” Pidge yelled in awe while feeling stricken about being out this far in the solar system. 

“What is that?” Hunk asked scared when a large portal opened in front of them and the lion. The lions vision flashed into Lance’s mind. 

“This may seem crazy, but I think the lion wants us to go through there.” Lance told the group as he pushed the control sticks forward, urging the lion forward.

“Where does it go?” Keith asked his ears flattened as they slowly moved closer to the giant portal.

“I don't know. Shiro, you're the senior officer here. What should we do?” Lance asked softly glancing back at the older man. Shiro brought his hand up to his chin. 

“Whatever is happening, the lion knows more than we do. I say we trust it, but we're a team now.  
We should decide together.” Shiro spoke with confidence. Keith, Pidge, and hunk all nodded toward Lance. 

“All right. Guess we're all ditching class tomorrow.” Lance fully pushed the sticks forward flying through the portal. In not time they were spat out into another galaxy with different planet's. The Blue Lion surged forward unexpectedly as the wormhole closed quickly behind them. 

“Whoa.” The group groaned after getting thrown back with the sudden lurch.

“That was” Hunk groaned before losing control of his stomach and vomiting all over the floor of the lion “So sorry.” Hunk whined wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. 

“I'm just surprised it took this long.” Lance shrugged. Shiro was in deep concentration, trying to figure out where they were. 

“I don't recognize any of these constellations.” He whispered. If he felt helplessness in this situation he was good at hiding it.

“We must be a long, long way from Earth.” Keith theorized. He looked out the lions eyes and saw that they were heading towards a planet that looked exactly like earth, except with more landmass than water.

“The lion seems to want to go to this planet. I think I think it's going home.” Lance spoke up. The four behind him leaned in close as they descended towards the planet's atmosphere “Guys, personal space. Hunk, your breath is killing me.” Lance said annoyed pushing at Hunk to get him to back off.

“Um, is it just me or is anyone else having second thoughts about flying through a mysterious wormhole?” Hunk spoke up suddenly having second thoughts about the whole thing. Pidge spoke up next voicing his concern.

“Why are we listening to a robotic lion anyway?” 

“It got us away from that alien warship, didn't it?” Lance said annoyed that they were having second thoughts about their adventure.

“I don't know if you noticed, but we're in an alien warship.” Keith growled at lance. His tail twitched behind him nervously and his fur was standing on edge.

“Oh, are you scared?” Gloated Lance. 

“With you at the helm? Terrified.” Keith deadpanned, but deep down he actually was terrified.

“All right, knock it off. No one's happy to be in this situation, but we're here now. If we want to get through this, we've got to do it together.” Shiro commanded trying to come up with a plan.

“So, what do we do?” Pidge asked quietly.

“First, we find out where we're headed. Lance?” 

“I don't know. I'm sorry. The lion's not talking to me anymore.” Lance said remorsefully before his head shot up. 

“Wait! Wait, wait, wait! Shh! Listen. I think I hear something.” Lance said seriously as he passed gas slowly making it sound like a whine.

“I'm hearing it, too.” Hunk said quietly trying to pinpoint the noise.

“It's, uh-- It's kind of a-- a high-pitched squeal?” Keith said before an awful smell assaulted his nose.

“Come on, Lance!” Hunk said agitated hitting Lance in the arm. Lance winced at the blow to his arm. 

“But seriously, there's a castle up ahead.” Lance said rubbing the sore area.

“Wow.” The group whispered in awe. 

“Keep your guard up.” Shiro commanded. Pidge looked up at him for a moment. 

“Something wrong?” He asked confused. 

“My crew was captured by aliens once. I'm not going to let it happen again.” Grunted Shiro suddenly tense. The lion landed at the bottom of the steps leading up to the castle. Once the five were out of the cockpit the lion stood and roared. The doors at the top of the stairs opened and the five walked into the main room. They stood still in awe looking around the large room, when a computerized voice spoke up loudly in the silent room.

“Hold for identity scan. Glara presences identified allowing entrance with other lifeforms.” There was a pale blue light ran up and down their bodies for a full identity scan. Suddenly the floor under them started to move downward, revealing another giant room underneath.

“Where are we?” Keith asked pointlessly. He moved off the platform to move about the room to find anything that will help them find out where they were. 

“It's some kind of control room.” Pidge said from what appeared to be a control panel. They were all so distracted with the tech, that they jumped when they heard a hissing noise. Turning to the noise they noticed two tubes rising from the ground with people inside, seemingly dead.

“Are these guys dead?” Lance asked poking at the blue glass. He was not expecting the glass to dissipate under his fingers, and a woman to fall into his arms as she jolted awake. 

“Father!” She gasped trying to get her bearing. She looked up and came face to face with Lance’s wide eyes.

“Hello.” He smiled. The woman in his arms glared at him accusingly.

“Who are you? Where am I?” She asked confused.

“I'm Lance. And you're right here in my arms.” Lance said seductively. She gave him a flat look for something caught her attention.

 

“Your ears.” the woman said quietly as she pulled herself from Lance's arms and reaching for his ears.

“Yeah?” Lance asked confused as she pulled on them.

“They're hideous.” She deadpanned unamused.

 

“What's wrong with them? Nothing's wrong with them! They heard exactly what you said about them!” Lance yelled annoyed and insulted by what the woman. The woman suddenly realized that she was awake and that the people in her castle were real. She screamed loud and demanding.

“Who are you? Where is King Alfor? What are you doing in my castle? Why have you let a Galra in here. They are dangerous you know. He could be a spy!” she yelled accusingly as she pointed at Keith with all disdain and distrust in her voice. Before anyone could speak up and answer her questions Shiro did for them.

“A giant blue lion brought us here. That's all we know. And that Galra you spoke of is a friend, so you’ll have to treat him with some respect” Shiro said nearly growling out the last part of his sentence at the blatant insult the woman had thrown out towards Keith.

 

“How do you have the Blue Lion? What happened to its paladin? What are you all doing here? Unless -How long has it been?” The woman asked becoming confused again.

“We don't know what you're talking about.” Shiro said calmly “Why don't you tell us who you are? Maybe we can help.” 

 

“I am Princess Allura of Planet Altea. I've got to find out where we are and how long we've been asleep.” The woman- Allura- spoke with urgency in her voice. She walked to the center of the room, and put her hand down making it light up with different panels.

“Okay, that's how that works.” Pidge said to himself. Suddenly the other tube opened and a ginger- haired man stepped out.

 

“Enemy combatants!” The man yelled advancing on Lance before falling flat on his face “ Quiznak! You're lucky I have a case of the old "sleep chamber knees." Otherwise, I'd grab your head like this, wrap you up like so--” He showed a complicated (Read: Dorky) move to Lance who looked unimpressed “One, two, three--” He snapped his fingers for emphasis “Sleepy time!”

“Well, before you did that, I'd--” Lance showed some crude Kung-Fu moves to the man “Like that.” he said simply.

 

“Really? How could you do that when I've already come at you with this?” The man yelled as he showed more of his complicated moves.

“ Ha, ha, ha, hey! -Man, these guys are good.” Lance laughed before he was interrupted by beeping coming from the computer.

 

“It can't be.” Allura whispered in horror. She looked ready to burst into tears. 

 

“What is it?” Shiro asked coming closer to the console.

“We've been asleep for 10,000 years.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!
> 
> So this week I have mid-terms so its going to be extremely slow updating this week. I'll try to get chapter 4 up before Monday, but no promises. Sorry :(


End file.
